A Special Story (2000 constant viewers)
by adstro
Summary: This is for all of my amazing fans! I have an average of 2000 a day now! This is a huge deal! Here is a reward story! it took a few weeks to write.


**This is my 2000 people special. This story will be a little bit different. I have written a lot of different things, and each one has a lesson I explain below the story. **

**This is for all of you to enjoy, having a laugh at, or maybe crying a little. Please let me know what you thought of it. **

**2000 people**

Seems like a lot of people, yet I can't think of something impressive that we could be if we were all together. I guess we could be an angry mob because The House of Hades still isn't out. Dammit Rick! I wish you could write faster!

We could be all crammed into one apartment block. I guess we could create a bad traffic jam, or run a small jam factory. Crap now I'm hungry. Anyways thanks for all the views and feedback. I would go to each of you and hug you, but that would take like 2000 days... Now, this is our, "2000 people have been to my stories and keep coming back" special! That's right, 2000 people come here to listen to my rants and read my bad grammar! Anyways, thanks so many guys!

**Before we get into the story I would like to let you guys and girls! Know a little bit more about me.**

When I started FanFiction I was feeling depressed. I felt somewhat useless, but hopeful with my life. I remember walking through the door of my house, around 3b hyu6j7 pm. The house was quiet, yet again. I knew my mom would be upstairs, but chose not to disturb her. I had just suffered through a day of school, boring because I had already learnt all this stuff from my dad, and a large collection of books in my room.

As I entered the kitchen I felt anger come offer me. I felt rejected. I felt broken. My dad had been away for months, my mom had sort of faded away, as if she was a shadow. It was like a physical pain, but hurt more. I decided to sit down and write about Annabeth and Percy. The adventures try would share together.

**I want to thank my most avid readers: Allen R, sliverwing21, PurplePhoenix77 and AvalonJackson21. You guys have been with me from the start! I love you all.**

**Without any further ado, the shorts.**

**A song about "Best and Worst" by me!**

Life's all about best days,

That then become the worst days!

Beginning happily,

But quickly becoming a tragedy!

All about the best and the worst of people,

Even Percy!

I woke up this morning and FanFiction is down,

All that can fit on my face is my cartoonish frown!

I sit here glaring at my screen,

Waiting to talk to Allen R and the queen,

To put up Percy's latest deed!

Life's all about best days,

That then become the worst days!

Beginning happily,

But quickly becoming a tragedy!

The easy days,

The hard days,

When you look back you'll be proud,

At the effort you have found!

When Percy awoke,

He found Annabeth and folk,

All ready to go,

This epic adventure to end all evil,

Hopefully not encounter a wild Smeagol!

As they journey forth,

The pride leaves the birth,

Percy can tell,

And angrily yell,

About the deed that will come forth!

Life's all about best days,

That then become the worst days!

Beginning happily,

But quickly becoming a tragedy!

When you look back you'll be proud,

At the effort you have found!

Aooow!

**I wrote this song when I was feeling good, but saw the awful things that happen in this world we live in. **

**A fair amount of this story will not only be stories, but me giving you some insight on the world, through these stories. Each story has a little lesson in it. This song's lesson was that you have to love the little things in life, to really live your life to the fullest. **

**To quote my friend Sawyer, "As corny as it is, you have to live life to the fullest and appreciate the little things. The little things, the hard things, the things you have to work for are the things you will look back on and ****_think I really deserved this. I really worked for this and it made me a better person in the process._****" **

**This story has a hidden meaning. In fact the meaning of this story all comes in opinion. You will see what I mean. **

**If Annabeth Died**

Without her, you it all hurts. The sounds of love, and children playing outside. The smell of freshly baked cookies. Everything hurts without her, you.

I feel empty. I feel a hole in my heart that could only be filled by you.

I miss your beautiful storm grey eyes that always had a great and intricate idea. Missing that smile, your smile that seemed to light up the word around me. Missing that softness to your delicate lips.

The think I miss most about her, about you is your immense beauty, within and physically. You were always the one pushing me on, keeping me going when we went through Tarturus to close the doors of death. I miss her, you so badly. Annabeth I love you. I loved you. It becomes so hard to love, to truly value life when the most valuable things in life, the things that seem solid and forever just fall apart.

Now I just lay on my bed, in the Poseidon cabin, thinking about you and crying to myself. I don't want to die. I want to fade away, slowly disappear out existence. It will never happen, yet I wait. I feel Aphrodite sobbing beside me some days, other days she is really here. She tries to use her magic to heal my broken heart.

My love for you is too strong. I have a broken heart, a broken soul.

**If Percy Died**

Life ends. No more. Drowning. It burns my lungs. He has me. Drowning me. My head is covered in my own blood, dripping down my face, turning my hair red. I wasn't ready for death, but ready for Percy.

My death was staged. Faked. I didn't die, I cannot die. That was Gaea's curse, her final hand. Her joker, the last move. She ended my life by making it forever. Forever without him. Percy my only true love. He was shattered, his body splitting into bits, flesh and blood coating my own body.

It goes white.

**The message to this story is hidden; the message is in fact, never to give up. I know this story is about giving up. By Percy or Annabeth giving up they can't recover, which in turn means that they can never have anything good happen to them.**

**"Death is what makes life special, kid." This quote from Ares, the god of war, says it all. **

**This next little story is a proposal, with a little twist. By little, I really just mean huge and by twist I mean that I am a scumbag and have made all of you cry. **

"Forget what we were told," Percy sang beginning to tear up," Annabeth, before we get too old."

Annabeth looked at Percy with a loving gaze. She wasn't sure where this was going, but she really wanted to know.

"Annabeth," Percy sang slowly hold the note, "I want to be with you forever." _I hope that Apollo is watching over me now, _Percy thought to himself, _I will need godly intervention to pull this off. _

Annabeth knew the words that were coming, the words that had changed the lives of so many people before her. She had heard of people having this happen to them. She had always figured when Percy did it would be small, casual almost. This was grand. Perfect. She waited for the words.

Percy could tell that Annabeth was waiting for him to say it now. He slowed got down onto one knee, the left knee. He pulled a beautiful box, handcrafted by Tyson himself.

As he opened the box Annabeth saw a ring, engraved with pictures and images from her adventures with Percy. It was her life story.

"Annabeth," Percy began with a nervous quiver in his voice, "will you-"

Percy was cut off by the sound of a gun firing. Annabeth cringed, looking away. She had her hands over her head. After a few moments like this she got up, to see the look of horror in Percy's eyes.

Blood was spattered down Percy's white shirt, dyeing it dark red. Annabeth heard Percy grown in pain. Percy collapsed, dead.

**I told you there was a twist. I never said it was a happy ending. There can never be a happy ending for Annabeth and Percy. They will always face problems.** **That is the lesson. The lesson is not to hide in your house. It is to go and do what you love, even if it will be hard, and could possibly hurt you. You need to follow your dreams. You need to go and do what you want to, even if you could get hurt. **

**A great hockey player isn't great because they have a natural talent. They are great because they understand the risks, and in turn, understand the game. **

**Here is something happier, a story about love! **

I kissed her soft warm lips. Her face was perfect, and glowed with radiance. I noticed a single tear in her eye, not a tear of sadness, but rather a tear of happiness.

I loved her and she loved me. I felt her warmth in my arms. Being with her was all I needed. With her in my arms I was always the happiest person in the word.

**I want you to figure this one out for yourselves. Remember, everything has a meaning, a lesson within. Use your inner detective and let your curiosity drive you. **

**This next one is called: That'll be The Day: A story based off of the Beatles song "That'll be the day." (All credit goes to The Beatles for this amazing song!)**

**DISCLAIMER **

**I don't own this song, the Beatles own it! They are the best!**

**Gaea POV**

The day they get married. The day all of their hopes come true! That'll be the day, oh that'll be the day that I die!

A day when Annabeth and Percy's happiness is spread across the land. That'll be the day. That'll be the day I let all the monsters out. I will send my army, to destroy their party, and end them all!

I may be powerless, to the forces of love, to the fates writing of history. That doesn't mean, I can't change it, in fact I normally rearrange. The day they get married. The day all of their hopes come true! That'll be the day, oh that'll be the day that I die!

**Percy as a child, something has happened. **

The little boy, who couldn't have been older than twelve, snuck back up to his bedroom. To his surprise and dismay, the door was closed. As the boy reached towards the door to open it he remembered that this door, the door to his room was notorious for being very loud and squeaky.

After a moment of thought, the boy thought of the solution. He grabbed the handle, his hands shaking a little in nervousness. He slowly opened the door, so that the squeaking was very quiet and slipped into his room. The room was painted a bright blue, with posters of famous athletes lining the walls. The boy went into his bed, covering his head in his covers.

After a few minutes, just when the boy was about to fall asleep, he heard a loud wiring noise, from an engine. Threw his thick covers he saw a light, the brightest light he had ever seen. He uncovered his head, curious at what this light was coming from.

As all little boys should, he peaked at his window, where the light was coming from. Outside her heard a loud crash and his parents yell, "Percy, get down!"

Tim was afraid and passed out.

When Percy awoke hours later, releasing it was a dream. The same dream that had been haunting him for weeks.

**A little skit about when Annabeth found out.**

"Mom," Annabeth said with a tear forming in her eye storm grey eyes, "I don't understand."

"Well," her mother replied, "this world isn't what you thought it was. It is time now."

Annabeth looked down at the box. Much to her dismay the color of the object, a jagged knife carved out of black ebony, had changed colour. It had gone from its lifeless black colour to a rich gold as if to say, "I am the one for you."

"This world isn't what you thought it was," her mother repeated, "you are not who you thought."

"Then who am I!" Hila screamed angrily. He hot tears were tickling down her face.

"It's not what you are," Helga's mother clarified, "it's what you are. You're not a wizard, like harry. You're a monster hunter."

**A story from the POV a demigod, though he doesn't know that he is one.**

I feel the blood trickle down my face yet again. The mood within the room was angry, as if someone had just slapped someone. Na, someone had died. And they had. In fact, so many people had died. But let's start at the beginning. Not the beginning of time, but rather the beginning of the beginning in which the old beginning ends. The start of the story, the reasons why. The reasons, reasons…..

The aches of pains. I have felt the abuse of my parents countless times. It always ended with their lemon juice soaked hands breaking my skin, covering them in my thick crimson blood.

I was a "special" child. That was the way the doctors had put it anyway. I was, and always would be a mess. I had so many different problems, from the abusive parents to the lack of social skills.

The reasons why I was, and always will be remembered by the world are the wrong ones. My anger was fueled by my past. The future forever changed by my actions.

You know me, but not as me. Remember this, I regret every second of it.

**Thank you for reading to the halfway mark of this story! All of the stories above have been from me. The stories below come from various authors that are my friends. Full credit to them is included by the title of the shorts! They wrote these for me, which is why this has taken so long to get out. I take no credit for the stuff written below this paragraph. **

**I have asked for "Creative Common" copyright laws to be used, under the following license, Attribution-Non-commercial 3.0 Unported. It gives me safety from lawsuits that could occur from be using anyone else's story in my writing. **

**This is just a way to protect myself from legal action that could occur. **


End file.
